yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature Swap
|jpname = 強制転移 |jphira = きょうせいてんい |phon = Kyōsei Ten'i |trans = Forced Transition |image = CreatureSwap-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 31036355 |lore = Each player chooses 1 monster they control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn. |frlore = Chaque joueur sélectionne 1 monstre qu’il contrôle et en échange le contrôle avec celui sélectionné par son adversaire. Ces monstres ne peuvent pas changer leur Position de Combat pour le reste de ce tour. |delore = Jeder Spieler bestimmt 1 Monster, das er kontrolliert und ihr tauscht die Kontrolle über die Monster. Die Monster können für den Rest dieses Spielzugs ihre Kampfpositionen nicht ändern. |itlore = Entrambi i giocatori scelgono 1 Mostro che controllano e ne scambiano il controllo. Questi Mostri non possono cambiare posizione durante il resto di questo turno. |ptlore = Cada jogador seleciona 1 monstro que controla e troca o controle daqueles monstros um com o outro. A Posição de Batalha daqueles monstros não pode ser alterada até o final do turno. |splore = Ambos jugador selecciona 1 monstruo de su respectivos campos e intercambian el control de esos moustros con el otro.Los moustros seleccionados no pueden cambiar sus posiciones de batalla este turno. |jplore = お互いに自分フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体を選択し、そのモンスターのコントロールを入れ替える。そのモンスターはこのターン表示形式を変更する事はできない。 |krlore = 서로가 자신 필드 위의 몬스터를 1장씩 선택하여, 그 몬스터의 컨트롤을 맞바꾼다. 선택된 몬스터는 이 턴에 표시 형식의 변경을 할 수 없다. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN190 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-EN018 - C) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 3 (HL03-EN002 - UPR) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-EN081 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN021 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-EN022 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN022 - C) 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-EN027 - C) Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion (SDDL-EN027 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Six (TU06-EN015 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN044 - R/SFR) |na_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-081 - UR) |eu_sets = Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN063 - C) |fr_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-FR027 - C) Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR190 - SR) Pack du Duelliste 4: Zen Truesdale (DP04-FR018 - C) Deck de Structure 1: Le Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR018 - C) Deck de Structure 2: Folie Zombie (SD2-FR020 - C) Deck de Structure 4: La Fureur des Profondeurs (SD4-FR021 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR022 - C) Paquet Turbo: Numéro Six (TU06-FR015 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR044 - R/SFR) |de_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-DE027 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE190 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-DE018 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE021 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE022 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Six (TU06-DE015 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE044 - R/SFR) |it_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-IT027 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT190 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-IT018 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT021 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT022 - C) Busta Turbo: Numero Sei (TU06-IT015 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT044 - R/SFR) |pt_sets = Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT021 - C) |sp_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-SP027 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP190 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-SP018 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP021 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP022 - C) Sobre Turbo 6 (TU06-SP015 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP044 - R/SFR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP190 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.5 (DL5-072 - R) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-JP018 - C) ゴールドシリーズ２０１２ (GS04-JP012 - C/GUR) Marik Structure Deck (SDM-026 - C) Mythological Age (MA-33 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP021 - C) Structure Deck 15: Zombie World (SD15-JP023 - C) Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive (SD19-JP025 - C) World Ranking Promos: Series 5 (PC5-JP003 - C/NPR) Starter Deck 2009 (YSD4-JP027 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR190 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-KR018 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR048 - SR) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-KR081 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR018 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR020 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR021 - C) 골드시리즈 2012 (GS04-KR012 - C/GUR) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Rare) |wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 22 |anime_gx = 083 |action1 = Changes Control |action2 = Prevents battle position changes |dordc = 75 |dornumber = 751 }}